History Class
by MercuryAshlingPrincess
Summary: There was a long silence, as Ms. Lennox looked over her notes. But of course, silences never last long, as Tyson proved this with a. loud, grunting snore, causing everyone to glance at him. 1 Shot. Completely Random


**History Class**

**_Hey Guys!_**  
I Have Returned!  
This story is completely random and does not have much of a plot to it. It was created out of sheer and complete boredom by the help of a quote that I found (which you should be able to figure out at the end). Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it, I've been wanting to do a BeyBlade story for a while now, and there will most definetly be more on the way!

* * *

It was 10:45am, which means that the guys were sitting in History class. Yes History class. Mr Dickenson decided to set up a private school for the boys and Hilary, so that when they did return to school, they weren't struggling to catch up. They all sat around a small conference table that faced the front of the room. At the moment their History teacher, Ms. Lennox, was asking them different types of questions from different events, years, people, etc. Of course though, the only people answering her questions were Kenny and Hilary. The other boys sat there half paying attention to what was going on. 

Rei was looking out the window, lost within a dream. Kai was leant back slightly in his chair, shifting his gaze from random areas in the small conference room. And finally Max and Tyson, both of whom sat beside each other, laying on their arms which were folded on the table. They only had about 10minutes left with Ms. Lennox before their next teacher arrived, but it felt as if it was taking forever for it to end.

There was a long silence, as Ms. Lennox looked over her notes. But of course, silences never last long, as Tyson proved this with a. loud, grunting snore, causing everyone to glance at him. Max slowly raised his head from where it rested, glancing through squinted eyes at Tyson. Quiet laughter, and giggles echoed throughout the room.

"...uhh Tyson?" Max asked quietly, followed by the sound of soft snores.

"Tyson..." Max started again, this time nudging his companion slightly in the ribs.

A grunt was his reply, but it was soon followed by muffled words, "Not now Maxie...every ones still awake."

Max's face started to turn a deep red as he gawked at the boy beside him. The room fell silent, but after a minute loud booming echoes of laughter rose from the other occupants of the room. The only one in the room besides Max that was not doubled over in laughter (and in Rei and Hilarys case, in tears), was Ms. Lennox. Raising a hand to her lips, she coughed to get every ones attention. Usually after she does that, everyone settles down, which they were doing. Before Tyson started to mumble again, "Cuddle cuddle..." Which was followed by a sigh.

Rei, Kei, Kenny, and Hilary exchanged confused glances, while Max turned a deeper shade of red. A minute later, the blonde haired boy slammed his head onto the desk, moaning slightly to himself. During of which, Tysons own head slowly rose from his arms. He raised a hand to his lips as he yawned, and leaned back in his chair as if nothing happened at all.

At this the laughter returned, not as big, but enough to confuse Tyson.

"What's everyone laughing at?" He asked, glancing around at everyone in the room. His attention dropping to Max beside him, as said boy hit his had once more onto the desk. "Maxie...why are you hitting your head like that?" Tyson stated as he poked Max's shoulder.

Rei hit the desk with his hand and doubled over in laughter. Kei patted the neko jins shoulder as he too started to laugh a little harder.

"Enough!"

Everyone stood up straight in their chairs, laughter ceasing. Ms. Lennox's eyes were closed as everyone watched her. She inhaled quietly, before opening her eyes and glancing at everyone. "If you all do not mind, could we please finish up here? There is only...5 minutes and one question left. Do you think you can all survive without laughing?" She stated in a stern, quiet, voice.

6 heads nodded in agreement, which Ms. Lennox took as a sign to continue on with the lesson.

"Okay, based on what you know about him in history books, what do you think Abraham Lincoln would be doing if he were alive today?" she asked, raising a hand to keep Kenny and Hilary from answering. "You two answered enough, I would like to hear from someone else now." Ms. Lennox stated quietly, her eyes roaming over the other four.

"Writing his memoirs of the Civil War?" stated Kei, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uhh...Advising the President?" Rei said as he leant forward, leaning his elbows on the desk, his head braced in his hands.

"Desperately clawing at the inside of his coffin?" Tyson chipped in...sounding quite seriously.

The room fell silent as the group glanced at Ms. Lennox. She stared dumbfounded at Tyson, as if he had two heads. Leaning back in her chair she closed the book that sat before her, rose from the table, and made her way out of the room. Once the click of the door was heard in the silent room the laughter once again returned.

* * *

So...what'd you think? I hope you enjoyed it and had a little chuckle from it. I know I did while I was writting it.  
It was amusing, because I started off not knowing what to write, and then I kept adding more and more, to the point that I thought that it wouldn't work. But I think it did.

Anyways thank you once more for your time!

**Much Love!**

_MercuryAshlingPrincess_


End file.
